1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap dispensers and, more particularly, to collapsible containers for dispensing liquid soap.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensation of soap at a washbasin is quite common. Usually, such dispensers include a fixed container of liquid soap into which is inserted a plunger having an outlet tube. When a user depresses a knob at the end of a stem associated with the plunger, soap is hydraulically forced from the soap container and through the outlet tube. Periodically, the liquid soap in the container is replenished. The requisite touching of the structure attendant the soap dispenser tends to have the effect of spreading disease as a result of bacteria, viruses and other micro-organisms being transferred to the structure and from the structure to the hands of a subsequent user. For the handicapped or infirm, the required manipulation may be very difficult or impossible and result in a failure to use the soap available and is a potential unnecessary spread of disease.
Various soap dispensers have been used that dispense soap from a flexible bag by squeezing or compacting the soap bag directly or through a lever. Such mechanisms require a certain amount of forceful manipulation that may be beyond the capability of a handicapped or infirm person. Furthermore, the resulting pressurization of the soap bag may cause it to burst, particularly if the mechanism is manipulated with excessive force.
Gravity feed soap dispensers, whether dispensing soap from a rigid or flexible container, have been used. Such devices dispense soap in response to manipulation of a valve mechanism for opening a discharge outlet/tube. The flow rate of such devices is primarily a function of the head pressure and congestion at and about the outlet. As liquid soap has a tendency to form a crust due to evaporation, the size of the outlet may become compromised to prevent any or only an insignificant amount of soap dispensation.